Impressions
by oodball167
Summary: Oneshots collection about Zack. Impressions he left on people. Chap.5 up. Yuffie!
1. Aerith

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**Piece of advice: It's my first fic in english, in fact is a translation of my first one-shot because I haven't enough confidence with english to make a new story. When I read "The Maiden Who Travels the Planet" the meeting between Zack and Aerith feels to me like a kick on my ass. She never can be so cold. So I decided wrote this. I really hope you like it. Please, don't be afraid by my bad english, I'm doing this to improve my skills.**

* * *

Aerith was looking helplessy how the Lifestream swept Cloud away, his mind broken and shattered. The only thing she can do was made him wade ashore near Mideel, hoping their friends can find him. Meanwhile, in the surface, AVALANCHE were still trying to stop Shinra and Sephirot regardless. Aerith, however can't do anymore than remember Cloud, trying to find a way to regain his mind. A conscience awakened, encouraged by those thoughts and the person who has they. Before she can realize what happens Aerith heard a voice:

-Aerith? Is that you?

Aerith turns around warily, afraid of that she knew will see. There he was, with his SOLDIER uniform, his black hair and those blue eyes. Zack, SOLDIER first class, the first love of her short life. Sadness flooded Aerith's heart. Same as she, Zack was death. She had been trying to refuse the thought, even when his parents tell them that they hadn't heard anything about him in ten years. Aerith had managed to convince herself that Zack was, by some means or another, alive, maybe prisoner or sick, but alive. Seeing him in front of her she felt a knife stabbing her heart.

-Zack..- whispered- How?

-Do you remember our last talk?- Aerith nodned- After that things went from bad to worse, Sephirot turned mad and murdered...

-Sephirot?! You are talking about Nibelheim!

-Yes. How do you know?

-Cloud told us, but... He doesn't say anything about you, in fact he doesn't know you.

-What?! But he is my best friend!

-Your parents asked him if he had heard something about you, and he told them he never had met any Zack in SOLDIER.

-Wait a minute! Now... What told Cloud 'bout Nibelheim to you?

Aerith began to retell him all that Cloud had said in Kalm; Zack's face was full of concern during all the story, and still the same few moments after the end. Aerith saw he wore the same face Tifa did in that occasion.

-Weird... You see, Aerith... He told you the truth, at least in essence. But I was the SOLDIER who accompanied Sephirot.

-And Cloud?

-He was the infantryman who survived the bridge having broken.

-He wasn't SOLDIER? But... His eyes... And the uniform...

-I guess that I know what happens.

Then Zack began told her how he wake up in that mako tube, how released Cloud, discovered the experiments they had been subjected, and their escape. Aerith was listening attentively. She barely can belive how much had suffered Zack. When he told her his death, Aerith can't hold back the tears, it was so unfair...

-Then I told Cloud he must live for the both of us, that he was my living legacy and that my honor and dreams were his. I suppose he wasn't entirely recovered of mako addiction. The Jenova cells should taken advantage, messed up his mind and turned him into some kind of copy of myself.

-Zack... Can we do something to help him?

-Presumig we can reach his mind he won't recognize me and won't believe you. Maybe... She. I guess that now, Tifa is the only one capable to mend his mind.

-Well... We must do everything we can.

* * *

They did it. When Cloud and Tifa fell into the Lifestream, Zack and Aerith had used their energy to protect them and give Tifa enough time to help Cloud. While both of them were returning to the surface Aerith can't avoid feel a twinge of jealousy. Zack noted it.

-Do you like Cloud, right?-worried, fearful almost.

-Yes -Aerith knew to what Zack was referring.

-You love him?

-I love all my friends: Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Nanaki, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie... -Aerith can't lie, not to him- But I'm in love with Cloud -Zack lowered his head- Are you angry?

-No...- Zack give her a smile, the shade of a smile, rather.- I had died and you were alive, how was I going to get angry? If there is something that I'm, it's sad.

-Sad?

-Yes... I said you that I love you, but I never dared to say you how much you mean to me. I went out of that tube thinking that hadn't passed more than a few days. I found those twenty-three whishes of you- he smiled, a real smile- I knew that I must return to Midgar, to you. And while I was on the way I found the letter, the last letter you wrote to me. It was at this moment when I realize that four years had passed. Then I knew how badly I had hurt you. I keep on my way, I wanted to ask you for pardon, at least.

-Zack... Of course I forgive you, it wasn't your fault.

-Thanks. But I suppose that I'm late to win your heart again, am I?

-Yeah... I'm guess you're late...

-That's what I think. Well, I guess here we say goodbye. Take care, Aerith.- Zack turned round and began to walk off.

-Zack!- Aerith began to run behind him while Zack turned rond again- Zack...- Aerith was stroking his cheek.

-Aerith...

-Zack... I may be in love with Cloud, but look at this. I'm wearing a pink dress, who did ask me to dress in pink?

-I was...

-And that old bow, that I wear every single day, who did give it to me?

-I. The day we met ourselves- Both smiled.

-I wrote eighty nine letters to you, Zack.

-I know.

Suddenly, Aerith was hugging him, obeying an impulse coming from her heart. Zack was hugging her too. None of the two tried to hold back the tears that were coming to their eyes.

-I have loved you always, Aerith. Since I opened my eyes in your church and I have thought it was heaven.

-I love you. I may be in love with Cloud, but I have never stopped to love you, Zack. And I will never stop loving you. Never.

They both still embraced until all their sadness and sorrows had disappeared. They looked into their eyes and Zack's eyes were sparkling in a mischievous way. He kissed her lips, surprising her. Aerith returned the kiss, smiling. They broke the kiss, laughing.

-Well, my dear ex-boyfriend, I guess I have a planet to save.- Aerith winked to him. Zack began to laughing out load and returned the wink.

-My dear ex-girlfriend! Are you thinking that I let you fight alone?

They both laughed with all their hearts while hand-in-hand they were flowing in the Lifestream, getting ready to the battle.

* * *

**I know, my english sucks (probably). Please tell me where are my mistakes, and what do you think about the story. I'll appreciate the first, but I'll enjoy more the second :3**

**Oh! And please, don't flame, kay?**


	2. Tseng

**Hi! After think of it a few times I decided turn my oneshot in an entire collection of oneshots, showing interactions and thoughts of people with/about Zack**

**I hope you can enjoy it(if my english let you do it)**

* * *

Tseng was standing in front of a rusty sword. This sword had met better days, had been a symbol of honor and dreams, and the greatest pride of its owners. Tseng was sure that Angeal must be yelling from the Lifestream, seeing his sword covered by the dust. But he wasn't so sure about the next owner, Zack always had been dreaming to become a hero, and now, the sword of his mentor are telling exactly this. The Buster Sword had became the tombstone of a hero. The memories are returning to his mind: a young Zack, second class yet, complaining about Sephirot pushing an assignment on him; Zack flirting with the recepcionist while Tseng was waiting him to get ready for a mission; the conviction in his voice while he was trying to convince Tseng to let him try to convince Angeal and Genesis to return to Shinra; the silent flight from Banora and the defeated expression on his face; the show-off attempt to help Cissnei; the jokes he made with Cloud in the way to Modeoheim; his face after the battle with Angeal, sad, hurtful, but proudly; his trademark grin when he fought those copies in Costa del Sol; the enamorated and concerned face he made before he left the slums, and Aerith, to went to Nibelheim, and to his fate. While Tseng was lost in his thoughts, he heard the sound of one engine. An impressive motorcycle appeared and Cloud Strife get off the Fenrir. The blond watched him with caution. Tseng greeted him.

-Strife.

-Tseng, what are you doing here?

-Remembering an old friend.

-Friend? How do you dare to tell that? Aren't you who kidnapped Aerith?

-Yes, I was.

-You knew he was in love with her, did you?

-I was keeping her under surveillance since she was a little girl. And of course I knew they are in love.- Tseng can saw an odd spark of something in Cloud's eyes. Jealousy? Guilt?

-If you knew it... Why you did it? And after his death? Were you afraid of his reaction?

-Probably you won't belive me, but if I didn't take her years before was because Zack asked me to take care of her.

-What? Why?-Cloud was gaping.

-Because he knew she was an Ancient, and he knew that I respected him and considered him as a friend. It was current knowledge in Shinra that I am loyal to the people whom had gained my respect.

-Are you telling me that you are capable to disobey Shinra's orders? Forgive me, but it's hard to believe.

-I'm not surprised. In fact I only did it for two people: Verdot, the former leader of the Turks, and Zack Fair.- Seeing the surprise in Cloud's face Tseng couldn't help with the tiny smile appearing in his own face.- You were Zack's best friend, true.- Tseng began to go away from the cliff.- But you weren't his only friend.

* * *

**What do you think? Have I improved my english? And do you like this chapter? Please, leave a review and make me happy!**


	3. Tifa

**Hey! Third chapter. I wrote this more easily than the others. Anyway I've the idea for this oneshot after re-read some chapters of the amazing "Splintered Dreams" by Fairheartstrife. If you can you shall read it, it's really good! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tifa took two steps to the left, avoiding the SOLDIER who was shouting something about lost chances for glory or another thing like this. It made her sick. All those SOLDIER guys, little less than cold hearted killers to her eyes. 'Don't do this' thought. She disliked think about SOLDIER. The life in the slums was enough hard to add this kind of thoughts. Besides... What about him? If he had joined SOLDIER... He had became an assasin, too? The only fact of thinking on it made her shuddering. Suddenly she felt a hand graping her bottom. 'Who is the bastard?' She turned right around and saw a Shinra infantryman watching her with lust.

-I can make you a nice job, babe.- He said, licking his lips.

Narrowing her eyes Tifa throw him a punch to the face, sending him into a pile of debris. She approached slowly to the fallen man and gave him a deathly glare.

-Do it again and I'll hit you into a much painful place. Got it? –The man nodded, slightly dazed.

While she was going away Tifa can't help but thinking that her body can be a nuisance, sometimes. Fortunately the training into Zangan-Ryu style served her very well. Then she began to remember her master, and this thought join to the SOLDIER thoughts, bringing a certain face to her memories...

* * *

The mountain path to Mt. Nibel reactor wasn't an easy walk. Besides the cliffs, the landslides and the damn bridge you must took care with an enormous amount of monsters, each one stranger and deathly than the earlier. Even with her training, she can will be in a trouble if it weren't for the two SOLDIERs. The silver-haired, the General Sephirot himself, was looking unconcerned by the monsters, killing them with a single slash of his sword, wearing all the time the same cold expression. While she was thinking the group walked into another bunch of monsters, this ones looking like birds. Tifa can see Sephirot unsheating his sword when they heard the other SOLDIER.

-C'mon Sephirot, you had enjoyed yourself enough time! Let me take care of this!- The spiky black-haired SOLDIER, Zack was called, was complaining. Sephirot let escape a chuckle.

-Very well, Zack. All yours since now on.

Without previous notice Zack charged to the monsters with a grin on his face. Slightly alarmed, Tifa saw that his sword stilled on his back. It wasn't that he needed it. He connected a round of punches to the first bird, knocking it out. The second one plummeted towards Zack but he was too fast for the monster. Zack jumped, grabbing the monster's neck, turning on himself like a spinning top and throwing the creature to the ground. Before the third monster had time to react Zack was doing a somersault kick on it. In no moment Zack was finished off the three creatures. Tifa was frozen. Those movements... She knew them! Before she can say anything Zack yelled.

-Piece of cake! C'mon guys! Keep walking before this ones awaken!

Later that day while they're reaching the last part of the path Tifa managed to gather enough courage to ask Zack a question.

-Zack, can I ask you something?

Zack gave her a big smile.

-Sure thing, Tifa. What do you want?

-Well... Back then... When you attacked those birds, the moves you made... Are they from the Zangan-Ryu style?

-Woah! Yes! How do you know that?

-I'm training with master Zangan. He said that I'm one of his best students!- A proud grin growing in her face.

-So, you know the guy?

-Yes, don't you?

-Nah. I just learned a few moves from my mentor, who was been trained by Zangan.- Suddenly the smile left Zack's face, and his shoulders fell a little.- He was called Angeal. Maybe Zangan talked about him.

-Angeal... No, I don't think I ever heard of him by master Zangan.- Tifa had felt the sadness over Zack, and took care to sound kind. Seeing that he didn't, Tifa kept talking.- So, you are a Zangan-Ryu style student?

-Nope.- The smile brightening his face again.- I just know a few things. In fact I'm sure you are more skilled on this than myself.

-Yes! You aren't so much subtile with some moves.-Tifa was giggling.- It's a good thing you are superstrong and superfast, don't?

-Hey! Don't dare to mock me!- Zack was laughing- But yes. I suppose that with my strenght and my speed I don't need too many technique in my fights, right?

* * *

The memory made her smile. Not everyone in SOLDIER was a cold hearted bastard. A rush of guilt broke over her. He didn't deserve it. Her last words to him. 'I hate you'... Shiva! What she was thinking back then! Zack went to the reactor only to help her and to stop Sephirot. But after her father's death she was so full of anger and hate... In this moment she was ready to hate anyone who reached her.

Her thoughts were broken by the train horn. The crowd in the train station began to move away. Suddenly something catches her attention. A sword she knew, attached to the hand of some guy. Tifa approached the man carefully. He was sitting on the ground, with his blond head lowered. 'Blond?' she thought.

-Hey. Are you okay?

The man raised his head and looked her with unfocused, glowing eyes.

-Te... Teef...?

'Cloud!' Suddenly all the thoughts about Zack left her head.

* * *

**So, you like it? Dislike it? She is on character? Please tell me what you think. It'll make me happy!**


	4. Angeal

**Well! Sorry about the delay. The only thing I can say as some kind of excuse is that I became busy with the organization of the annual festival of my town(mostly as a barman, three days one next to other waking up at 9 am and going to bed at 5-6-7 am, exhausting I swear it), and collaborating with the cabalgata de reyes(twelfht night procession, I think it's called in english), and fighting against a damned virus on my computer. Besides that lately I had been working more with my spanish fics so... I only can apologize to you all. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, enough rambling! New chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Loud footsteps resounding in the old floor. Angeal held his breath. Zack was near, approaching. The SOLDIER inside him was ready to the battle, but the man inside the SOLDIER was smiling, remembering all the time he had spent with him.

The first time they had met, Zack was a third class, and Angeal had surprised him when the young was making an accurate impersonation of his second class instructor in front of the other thirds. For an appropiate punishment Angeal decided than a sparring session between himself and the teen would be a nice way for the younger SOLDIER to learn to respect his superiors.

Angeal couldn't contain a chuckle. Instead of turning pale, Zack had gave him his better puppy eyes, yelling things like: "Yee-ha! A sparring session with a first! " or "Oh my God! If thats the current punishment I'll break rules every day!"

Certainly things weren't like Angeal had been expecting. Zack had showed some mad skills with a sword, and even with the low level of mako in his veins he had managed to resist two hours before collapsing in the ground of the training room. His last words before pass out had been: "Wow... That's a real training session!"

One month after, Zack had been promoted to second class and became Angeal's pupil. Since that day Angeal had been used to talk about him as "the puppy". First time Zack knew about it had been whining and pouting like a child during a week.

There are a lot of funny memories: Zack running late into a mission, and forgetting his sword in the way; a mission near Mideel, Zack looking the sunset, amazed and distracted, it was irresistable push him onto the water... Zack's yell "What the... Angeal! " Angeal laughed "A SOLDIER must has been ever watchful... Even an off-duty second class! " "Yeah, yeah... Whatever you says..."; the absurd complaints after had been beated by a Sephirot recreation in the training room, claiming that he was just getting warm; all the teasing about the dumbapples in the way to Fort Tamblin...

The steps were painfully near now. Just at his back. He turned his head a little, to see the reproachfully gaze in Zack's eyes.

-It should have been me... I should have dealt with Genesis.

-Yeah... Then why did you send me? –Bitter, tired voice. Not Zack's voice at all.

Angeal narrowed his eyes. This was the moment. The reason behind his apparently passivity concerning Genesis.

-To prepare you... For your next fight.

Open, surprised eyes. Then narrowed in exasperation.

-Have you lost it?

Angeal didn't reply. Instead send three blows towards Zack, but he avoids them with agility.

-Stop it! - Angry, almost.

Angeal was forced to restrain his mouth. Zack was too many stubborn to fight him. There was only one way to make him fight this battle. Angeal felt ashamed, and regretful that he was forced to use a resource like this.

-Someone's waiting for you, no? –Goddess! He never felt so low in his life.

The shock was clear in Zack's face. His eyes were full of surprise, incredulity... and deception... Only a few moments later those looks were replaced by anger and caution, but still showing a little bit of pleading.

-Angeal... Don't do this...

Zack unsheathed his sword, and in no moment the blades collided twice, causing an air wave and throwing a few sparks before stopping between the two warriors. Suddenly another voice appeared in the scene.

-Very good, Angeal! It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!

Hollander. Damn him! The surprise showed in Zack's face was enormous.

-Family?

-No! - Angeal yelled angrily. – My father is dead!

Hollander looked amused by his reaction.

-Very well, then do it for your mother.

- My mother's shame made her take her own life. –Even when true, it was a painful revelation to do.

Angeal can saw the shock in the face of his pupil. Zack was trying to understand the meaning of the discussion between the scientist and the SOLDIER.

-Shame? How terribly misguided! She should had been proud… Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. "Project G", or should I say "Project Gillian".

That's enough! How this damned mad scientist dares to say the name of the person he loved most. Angeal grabbed Hollander and narrowing his eyes talked to him in a menacing tone.

-Don't say her name!

After a little of struggling Hollander managed to broke Angeal's hold and continued with his speech.

-Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells. Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it.- Anger was making Angeal's blood boiling. Calling his best friend a failure... - But you, Angeal… You were actually bred inside Gillian's body. You… You are perfection.

It was too many for him to bear, and Angeal hit him in to the jaw. He dropped his head and returned to Zack's side.

-Zack, I am perfect. A perfect… monster. My cells can absorb genetic traits, and pass them along to others.

Angeal could see the incredulity in Zack's face. Suddenly Hollander spoke again, while he was getting up.

-A two-way conduit… Jenova's power has passed onto you completely.

Angeal left a snort escaped. Hadn't hit him strong enough? Anyway, he had far more important things to do than worry about some deranged scientist.

-Zack, do you remember what I said? About our enemy being all that creates suffering?

-Yeah… but you're not one of them.

Sadness filled Zack's words, turning them into a beg, almost. Angeal felt the sting of guilty. The puppy was ever so happy and joyful... Seeing him so serious made Angeal sick.

-But I created my own suffering. Zack, let me show you.

Angeal began to concentrate his power while Zack was looking him with both caution and apprehension. Both of them heard a desperate yell.

-Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!

Then Angeal raised his hand and all kind of monsters created by his cells appeared from nowhere. Hollander charged to him, cursing.

-Damn! At least one sample!

Angeal pushed him back. He saw Zack, ready to face the monsters. They charged, Zack raised his sword, but no one attacked him. All the creatures converged over Angeal while Zack shouted his mentor's name. Angeal's body began to glow, unable to contain the sudden burst of power. His concious mind shut down. The last thing Angeal heard before being consumed by his penance was a yell.

_-Angeal... What happened to honor?!_

* * *

He opened his eyes again. The roof was missing, the last sunbeams of the afternoon were warming his weakened body, and Zack was standing at his side, a deep sadness all over his face. If Angeal could gather enough strenght he would have laughed. Zack was looking like a beat puppy. Instead of this, Angeal managed to give his pupil a few words.

-Zack... You have my thanks.

The young kneeled besides him, listening. Angeal's strenght was slipping away. He lifted the Buster Sword one last time.

-This... Is for you.

The surprise showed in Zack's face was priceless. Suddenly the boy began to sob during a few seconds before taking the magnificient blade with his hands.

-Protect your honor, always...

Zack leaned closer listening him with all his will. Angeal tried to speak once more, but his words never left his throat and went missing. While his conciousness faded into the black he thought see Zack lifting the Buster Sword and touching the blade with his forehead during a few moments before rising the face towards the sky, allowing the raindrops take away the tears.

* * *

Somehow he had been aware of Zack's death, and he had been there, taking him into the Lifestream. While they began to disappear into the soul's river Zack asked him a question.

-Angeal... Back in Modeoheim, you tried to tell me something. Can you tell me now?

Angeal let escape a chuckle.

-You had been thinking on this since that day, aren't you?

-Kind of.

-Well... What I wanted to say is that I was, and I am, proud of you. You had been like... a brother to me.

-You serious?! -Angeal nodded.

-Yes. I will be glad if you accept to look at me as some kind of brother.

-Aww! I love you, man! - Zack was hugging him, and Angeal couldn't resist the urge to teasing him.

-I begin to regret my words, though.

Zack looked to his face only to meet his smile and both began to laugh. The young one pushed him in a brotherly way.

-Don't dare to tease me. I died a few moments ago, remember? -Zack was pouting in a joking manner. -I deserve some kind of respect!

-Sorry puppy, but I missed this.

* * *

**Well, like it? hate it? Please, tell me something. And most important, my english, is it improving?**


	5. Yuffie

**Sorry for the long wait! Is anyone here yet? Now it's turn for Yuffie! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were a few meters behind her, looking startled to the town. It hadn't been here a few moments ago.

They were on the northern crater, trying to reach Sephiroth before he accomplished his goals. The others had decided to stay with Barret, helping him to keep the Black Materia safe. She, however, being the Great Ninja Yuffie, wasn't attracted to keep some weird materia safe, being the lack of interest due to the fact that she wouldn't be able to use the mentioned materia in Wutai's benefit. No. She was meant to be where the hunt will have place. Where her awesome superninja skills would be more useful. Where she could avenge her friend's death. And where she could find some more interesting materia, maybe. So here she was, standing at the entrance to Nibelheim.

It wasn't the real Nibelheim, though. The real town was in another continent. But it'll be cool if someone could move cities from their places. At least that's what she tought.

Suddenly Tifa let out a yell.

- Look there!

From a white wall appeared Sephiroth and two Shinra Grunts. Yuffie and her comrades readied their weapons, but Sephiroth walked in between, ignoring them. Yuffie was confused. Wasn't Sephiroth their enemy? Why he was standing right there, looking through their bodies like he couldn't see them. She saw Sephiroth talking, but the ninja couldn't hear his words. Then another man appeared.

Yuffie had understood that she was probably seeing some kind of recreation of the Nibelheim incident. So she was expecting to see Cloud. She contained the giggles while thinking about which Cloud will be more spiky-haired.

- Huh...! Cloud's not here.

And that was damn right! The guy wasn't Cloud. But even more surprising was the fact she had met the guy before...

* * *

The black-haired SOLDIER had defeated three, THREE! Crescent corps. It was kinda disturbing. And scary. But she had no fear, right? She was the descendant from a long line of ninja warriors. She was unbeatable. At least no warrior had ever even hit her in a training battle. A real one should be the same, no? Taking a deep breath she began her performance.

- One, avoid unnecessary training! Two, protect Wutai at all costs! Three, ugly Shinra SOLDIER dudes... must be punished!

She did it! With no mistakes! That's a first.

- Who are you?

The SOLDIER broke her bubble, reminding her of the situation. Right. Enemy ahead her.

- I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. The greatest warrior of Wutai! If you wanna go further, you have to go through me!

Ha! Even a SOLDIER should become afraid of such truth.

- A kid? You shouldn't be playing here, it's dangerous! Go home to your parents.

Whaaat?! Who the hell though he was, that dude. How he dare to show so much disdain to the greatest ninja of all times! She took some impulse and jumped over the SOLDIER's head.

- You're the one who's going home! If you insist on going any further, you'll have a fight in your hands!

She took a fighting stance while the SOLDIER mumbled something.

- Oh, man... What am I supposed to do here?

Ha! That dude was petrified now, so she took advantage and charged at him.

- Whap! Pow! Bam! Take that, bad guy!

Her punches were so fast, she didn't feel a thing. It looked like she wasn't even hitting him. But she knew better. All his enemies had surrendered shortly after her attack. Suddenly the dude bent a knee and covered his face with both hands.

- Arrrgh! Nooo! You got me!

Yuffie's pride skyrocketed! She had won where the mighty Crescent corps had failed! She was so fuckin' high! One of those days she'll learn what "fuckin' high" meant, but right now it sounded just like worth thinking.

- There! That'll teach you to mess with me! Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai!

She ran away. His father would be so proud of her.

* * *

During the two next years she had crossed paths with him again. Treasure hunting. A nice buisness. He was dumb enough to dance her song. She understood now that he was merely protecting her from monsters, but it had felt nice, like having someone she could play with. She had seen Cloud fighting, and was glad that the black-haired SOLDIER had put up with all her antics, being nice and kind. Even when circumstances forced her to return that summon materia to him it had been less painful than she thought. It was like he had stolen some respect from her, and like she respected him for that. Odd thoughts. She observed the vision again, and noted how his looks were slightly manlier than Cloud's. Shame she didn't meet him a few years later. Suddenly a flash of light blinded her. When she recovered enough to see a new vision took away any thoughts of the dark-haired SOLDIER.

- Wow... I didn't know it was THIS bad...

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm good enough with my third language?**

**Thanks for reading! And please, leave a review and make me happy!**


End file.
